Stop The World
by TheThirdSister
Summary: Kagome has been pushed over the edge by InuYasha's constant trips to Kikyo. And, Miroku decides to confront Kikyo on this matter, worried for Kagome's sake. Miroku begans seeing Kikyo more often. Is he going to fall for her and leave Sango alone?
1. Chapter 1

Over The Edge.

It was nearly sunset and InuYasha still hadn't returned from his 'emergency'.

Kagome was pacing back and forth, and occasionally in circles, in the clearing.

Miroku looked at Kagome and sighed. "I'm sure InuYasha will be soon, whatever his emergency was or is, its just probably keeping him longer than he expected." Miroku said, trying to soothe Kagome's constant pacing, which was becoming a bother to them all.

"But what if he's dead? What if he's in trouble?" Kagome said, every hint of her worries pushed together in those two questions.

"Now, Kagome, dear, InuYasha wouldn't die without killing Naraku." Miroku said, stating the obvious.

Kagome smiled at Miroku and gave a little aggravated sigh and sat down. "I know, I just can't help but worry...Also...What if he went to se-"

Miroku interrupted Kagome, "What if he did go to see Kikyo? Kagome, it's his choice, and if he's going to forget you, it's his loss." Miroku said, patting Kagome's back.

Kagome gave Miroku a quick fake innocent smile, "Your right." Kagome lied, she didn't think he had a clue.

Miroku muttered under his breath, Kagome didn't hear, luckily. 'Why must she be that way?' Miroku thought to himself, shaking his head.

Kagome looked at Miroku and raised an eyebrow, she felt the familiar heartache as she knew InuYasha was with Kikyo...It was just to much, it hurt.

Kagome bit her lip - a little to hard - it began to bleed. "Ouch." She muttered standing up and licking the blood off of it.

Kagome sighed, "I'll go find him then!" She announced, and before Sango, Miroku, Shippo, or Kirara could stop her, she was off.

-------------

InuYasha sat beside Kikyo on a rotting tree log. "Kikyo, I have to go, Kagome and the others will be worried."

Kikyo turned her head quickly as InuYasha stood up and grabbed the arm of his fire rat robe. "Wait, InuYasha, please don't leave me...Yet." Kikyo said quickly.

InuYasha sighed, "Kikyo, sorry, I have to go, I can't worry Kagome." InuYasha explained, gently prying her hand off his sleeve.

InuYasha was half way a crossed the clearing when Kikyo lashed out.

"I thought you'd protect me!" She yelled, fake hurt in her voice.

Kikyo disguised her voice to be hurt, the other miko - Kagome - was listening just at the edge of the clearing.

"Kikyo..." InuYasha said, turning around, hurt over his face as he ran to her and hugged her against him.

InuYasha felt guilt well inside his heart, he knew Kagome was probably worried, and here he was, with Kikyo, again.

"InuYasha! Can't you make up your mind?" Kagome shouted, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. Kagome felt hurt well through every fiber of her being, felt the familiar ache in her heart.

----

Kagome had ran back to the clearing they had set up camp in ten minutes ago. She had her head resting on her elbows, which were on her knees. She sat a foot away from the fire, no more tears to cry over the continuing story.

InuYasha goes to see Kikyo, Kagome catches him in the act, she's once again hurt. End of the story.

It played over and over again. "I know I can't hate her, and I don't. I know I say I'm okay with it, but..." She trailed off, resting her forehead on her knees, crying more than she thought she could.

It was too much...Kagome picked up a sharp stick, she needed to feel something...She felt numb all over.

Kagome dragged a crossed her skin, making a small scratch on her leg, that began to bleed slightly. Kagome shivered at the pain, it didn't hurt a lot...Gradually, maybe, she could bring herself to do more damage.

----

Miroku watched Kagome from behind, she had just caused herself pain, cutting her leg, on purpose. Miroku shook his head.

Kagome shouldn't have to suffer because of InuYasha...But, maybe it wasn't InuYasha's fault, maybe it was Kikyo's...

Miroku felt an idea pop into his head.

Instead of confronting InuYasha, why doesn't he confront Kikyo? He might get a logical conversation out of it...

Miroku nodded his head, tapping his chin. It was defiantly worth a try.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm off to get fire wood!" Miroku announced, lying. "Ok?" InuYasha replied, still in a huff about how Kagome had yelled at him...He had gotten sat...again. Kagome had left back to her time, saying she needed some time to think, and some 'help' from her friends; she had never needed help from her _friends _before. Hell, InuYasha and the gang were her _only _friends as they saw it.

Miroku nodded at Sango, who returned it, acknowledging him. Soon, Miroku was off.

Miroku muttered under his breath as constant twigs snagged on his long robes. "Curse the day people made such long robes." He said, sighing as he bent over to undo his robe from an entanglement. "Monk?" A strong, independent female voice said.

"Ah, Kikyo!" Miroku said, quickly snapping upwards, after having finished untangling it.

Kikyo raised an eyebrow, so Miroku, the monk, had come to see her now. What could _he_ possible want with her?

"I need to talk to about something," He said, raising his hand into the air and waving it, "But, perhaps we can go somewhere more...Or less...Dense with branches as this?" Miroku asked, holding his robe up slightly.

"If you wish." Kikyo replied, wondering what he would have to say.

--

After about ten minutes of walking through the dense forest, Miroku and Kikyo had finaly found a small - but comfortable - clearing with flowers in it, a meadow, more or less.

"These are Moonglade flowers, they're in full bloom. They only bloom like this once every decade." Kikyo said, glancing down at the flowers.

The flowers were a dark blue - Indigo - and they were glowing. On the end of each petal there was a black triangular marking. Their stems weren't green, but instead silver with crimson wrapping around it. On the pattle you could see the tinge of crimson on it. Down in the center of the flower was silver, it came up out of the flower like flames, then it turned into the indigo. At every point of the silver, a long black line came down, and then, the pollen sticks pointed out, they were a dusty yellow. The flowers, of course, were shaped like lilies.

"They're beautiful!" Miroku exclaimed, looking at the glowing flower. "They say that if you cast a eternal sleep spell on them and put them in a jar they'll bloom every full moon." Kikyo replied, sitting down on a tree log.

(A/N These tree logs are placed really convienently are they?)

"To get to the point Kikyo," Miroku said, giving a little sigh. "I want you to stop seeing InuYasha...Before you say anything, I'll tell you why," He stopped for a moment, and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Kagome is in love with InuYasha, InuYasha loves her, but he loves you as well, and is convinced he must fulfill his promise to protect you, hence, destroying Kagome mentally, slowly," Miroku took a quick breath. "And, tonight, I saw Kagome hurting herself physically, because of this sherade(Sp xD?) . And, Kagome is my dear friend, and I want this to stop. Damn it." Miroku said, breathing the last two words under his breath.

"Mon - Miroku. I'm sorry," Kikyo said quickly, she needed to think of a quick idea...Miroku was better than InuYasha, sure, he may not be as strong, but he was more conciderate...And the wind tunnel could be a major up.

Kikyo gave him a fake sad smile, "Miroku, I'm sorry, I...Don't love InuYasha, I'm just afraid." Kikyo pushed herself to fake cry, and sure enough, the fake tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Kikyo, I'm sorry. I don't know what your afraid of...But you can protect yourself...If you need someone to talk to...I'm perfectly capable." Miroku said quickly, he had to figure out some way to get her to stop crying! InuYasha would think he hurt her.

Kikyo smiled inwardly, "You would do that?" Her plan was working.

"Of course." Miroku said, comforting her.

------

"Where's Miroku?" Sango asked, getting back from her quick trip to Kaede's village. "He left to get firewood...Three hours ago." InuYasha scoffed in disbelief.

"Oh...I'm sure he'll be back." Sango said, sitting down, getting out the food she had gotten. 'Atleast, unlike Kagome, I don't have to worry about him leaving to go see Kikyo.' Sango thought, comforting herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Miroku yawned, he had just left the clearing, in which he just spent 6 hours comforting Kikyo. "She's not that bad..." Miroku said, sad for Kikyo's hurt.

"I have to get back to the camp and explain to the others where I was...I don't know if InuYasha will be so accepting of it, though." Miroku said to himself, shaking his head.

-----

"We should go out looking for him." Sango said quickly, getting her demon bone boomerang. "Sango, relax, Miroku can take care of himself." InuYasha said, leaning against a tree, arms crossed.

"But, what if he got into trouble? He could be dead!" Sango said, waving her hands in the air. 'Wait...This must be how Kagome feels...But me and Miroku are engaged!' Sango thought, then dismissed it.

"Your just like Kagome." Shippo said, looking up. "What do you mean?" Sango asked, predicting the answer to herself. "She always worries about what the man she loves is doing, but you don't have to worry about him two timing you." Shippo explained, glaring at InuYasha as he said the last part.

"What?" InuYasha snapped, baring his teeth. "Kagome loves you!" Shippo yelled, getting on his feet and shoving an index finger at InuYasha. "Although, I really have no idea why." Shippo said, relaxing again, as he sat down.

"What's that suppose to mean?" InuYasha yelled, glaring at Shippo. "That, Kagome is in love with you, for reasons unclear to me, and you go off to see Kikyo, and that is hurting her feelings." Shippo said, and as he spoke the last four words, Shippo flicked InuYasha's nose.

"You little twerp!" InuYasha roared, grabbing Shippo and hanging him upside down by the legs, beganning to swing him. "." Kagome said, catching Shippo, who had been dropped and ran to her.

"Agh!" InuYasha said, as he was slammed into the ground.

(A/N What if InuYasha was fat and he got sat ontop of someone xD?)

Kagome gave a (Mushroom) sigh, and then sat down on a log. "Kagome." InuYasha said, seeing hurt on her face.

Sango glanced between the two, made a motion to Shippo, who then nodded and said, "Right...I'm going to go sleep at Kaede's hut." And off he was.

"And...I'm going to go look fo- Or hey Miroku!" Sango said gleefully, as Miroku approached them. Sango ran up to Miroku and put her mouth to his ear, "They're about to have a moment, let's go." She whispered quickly, getting on Kirara, Miroku following.

-------

"Kagome..." InuYasha trailed off, trying to get her to speak to him. "Yes?" Kagome asked, turning her head towards him. InuYasha could see her eyes were puffy and red, she had been crying. "I- What happened to your arm?" InuYasha said, taking Kagome's arm and pointing at the long red mark on it. "The cat." Kagome said quickly, a perfect idea.

(A/N Hahaha....What's the cat's name xD?)

"Uh-huh..." InuYasha said, disbelieving. "Kagome....I-i...Don't know how to say this but...I'm sorry." InuYasha said quickly, reaching his hand towards Kagome. Kagome snapped her head up to the sky, "InuYasha, your always sorry, but...I don't want you to feel sympathy towards me..." She trailed off, staring at the stars.

"Then what do you want me to..." InuYasha was struck with how she wanted him to feel. Kagome had wanted him to feel that way about her very long. "Kagome..." InuYasha said, quickly drawing her to him and hugging her. "**Kimi wo aishiteru." **InuYasha said. Kagome's eyes widened as he said so. "InuYasha!" Kagome cried, before glomping him.

(A/N **Kimi wo aishiteru** means I love you!)

------

"Sango! I've found why Kikyo has been keeping InuYasha with her for so very long!" Miroku said gleefully. "Really? Why?" Sango said, glad to have an answer. "She's...Just afraid..." Miroku said, trailing off, almost in a dreamy stage.

"Afraid?" Sango asked, raising an eyebrow. 'Wait...He's been to see Kikyo?' Sango thought quickly, worried. "She wanted InuYasha to protect her, she doesn't love him!" Miroku seemed especially happy about the last part.

'She's so...Sweet...Am I started to have feelings for her?' Miroku thought, worried. 'No...I am irrevocably in love with Sango!' He corrected himself smiling. "Oh." Sango said, worry deep in her voice.

Miroku turned to her, and she turned to him. "Sango, don't worry, your my one and only." And with that, Miroku pulled Sango to him, and kissed her deeply.

'So...He's in love with the demon slayer, is he?' Kikyo thought to herself, watching them from a clearing. She didn't need sleep.

(A/N Dead clay pots don't usually sleep, no.)

'I'll just make him care more about me, much simpler.' She thought, nodding.


	4. Chapter 4

.

An Odd Lust.

Sesshomaru sat in the clearing leaned against a tree, his eyes closed. "My lord?" Jakken asked timidly. "Yes, Jakken?" Sesshomaru asked, opening a single eye. "Rin and Ah-Un are going to go find food." Jakken said quickly, holding the Staff of Two Heads tightly.

(A/N I think that's the name of it)

"Okay." Sesshomaru replied, closing his eyes again. Sesshomaru fell into a deep sleep...

Sesshomaru was in a forest clearing with Rin. Except, it wasn't the regular Rin, she was taller, older, no longer a six or seven year old, but now, perhaps, a nineteen year old. "Rin?" Sesshomaru asked, "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked, her voice now more mature, also.

Sesshomaru didn't know why, but he seized Rin into his arms and smacked his lips onto hers...She returned his kiss gleefully, and one thing lead to another.

(A/N You know what I mean ~Suggestive wink~)

"My Lord!" Jakken cried, Sesshomaru's member was sticking up in his kimono, threatening to break it.

(A/N I think he's wearing a Kimono xD)

"Wha- Oh!" Sesshomaru yelled, as he saw it. "My lord..." Jakken said, looking up at Jakken. "Jakken...?" Sesshomaru trailed off, growing closer to Jakken. "Sesshomaru..." Jakken said, meeting Sesshomaru's lips.

(A/N I bet your all like...OMG! Now xD)

Sesshomaru reached his hand to the back of Jakken's head, pushing him into the kiss, their tongues rolling around each other. Sesshomaru thrust his tongue into Jakken's throat, who groaned into the kiss.

Sesshomaru ripped Jakken's robe from him and forced him on all fours. "My lord!" Jakken whimpered as Sesshomaru broke the kiss. "Sh." Sesshomaru cooed, getting behind Jakken.

Sesshomaru had to bend over, due to the fact Jakken was so short. "Hold still." Sesshomaru ordered, taking his kimono off. Sesshomaru lined himself up, taking perfect aim and position.

Sesshomaru slammed into Jakken's anas with one mighty thrust, causing Jakken to cry out in both pain and pleasure.

(A/N Sorry fan girls...And anas means ass, FYI. xD)

Sesshomaru moaned, Jakken was tight, squeezing around him, it was hard to thrust so hard in and out, but Sesshomaru's precome stopped that. "Slam into me, my lord!" Jakken shouted, the pain stimulated him even more.

Sesshomaru gradually obliged, then put his hand under Jakken, and found Jakken's short, stubby green member, and he began moving his hand up and down it, squeezing.

Jakken writhed and smacked himself backwards onto Sesshomaru, and gave out a moan as Sesshomaru tightened his grip.

Sesshomaru slammed into Jakken as hard as he could, causing Jakken to throw his head back and scream to the heavens, "SESSHOMARU!"

Sesshomaru felt Jakken's sticky bluish cum over his hand, and grinned.

Sesshomaru thrust for at least fifteen more minutes, as hard as he could, ripping up Jakken's anas. Jakken was screaming and moaning, he even came twice more from the mental stimulation.

Sesshomaru let loose a spray of cum inside of Jakken, causing Jakken to come one last time before passing out.

Sesshomaru removed himself from Jakken's anas, panting and sweating, he sighed. Sesshomaru dressed Jakken in his robe, leaned him against the tree, then got back into his own clothes.

Sesshomaru needed more, and he'd take more too...Jakken was done for at least a week, he wouldn't be able to go to the bathroom or sit down, maybe not even walk.

Sesshomaru would just have to take what he wanted from Rin...


End file.
